classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
RTC
=The RTC= *AKA Apple's Angel's* http://i85.photobucket.com/albums/k56/PenguinChats/RTC-c.jpg Name: Carlee, Roxy, and Tama Gender: Female Age: 16 (circa 2051) Birthdate: 2035 Birthplace: Richland, WA/Gaia/a Lab Height: 5'3"/5'5"/5'4" Build: Slender/Ideal/Muscular Eye Color: Blue/Green/Red Hair Color: Dark Brown/Red/Black Parents: Andrew & Tracy Jorgensen/None/spoiler Status: Dead/In Jail/Jareth'd IM Screen Name: N/A Player: Tracy Appearance Beyond the image above? Well Carlee dresses the most modestly all things considered, which is a bit odd for her personality. She prefers light clothing without a lot of frills that allows for easy movement. Roxy's clothing mostly seems to serve no real purpose. She's got one maybe two outfits and they all look a bit... fantastical. That's what you get for looking like a squaresoft char. And lastly we have Tama who seems to emit an evil vibe without being evil. Go figure. She always wears a skirt unless otherwise dictated by the job. Yep, even the scary ones can be feminine. Personality Carlee is the cute slut of the group. She's adorable but has a problem keeping it professional on the job. She tends to make boyfriends with entirely the wrong guys. Like the leader of the Chinese mafia's son or the terrorists sentinel. Just not good at that finding the right guy thing. Roxy is...well she's nuts. She thinks she lives in a video game and thus dictates all her choices by the laws of an RPG. The higher the hair the closer to god. Clothing is meaningless. Things like that. It's likely related to her power. Tama is the smart, violent one. Basically she can hack a computer system in minutes but make one wrong comment and the same computer system will be shoved up your...hello! Why she is one of the good guys? Not quite clear. But just the same she's there. Most of the time though she gets told to stay in the jet/van/car/etc. She has a slight twitch or spasm every now and then. The part of her body twitching varies really. So its not like she just has a twitchy eye or something. Though she might wink now and then on accident at you. Power Carlee can affect the hormone levels of herself and others. Meaning she can increase or decrease testosterone levels, turn a guy on by just touching him, put someone to sleep, etc. She uses it to seduce bad guys or convince them to talk to her. No one else interrogates like Carlee. She makes torture fun! Roxy not only thinks she's from a video game, her power seems to confirm it. Somehow it makes sure she obeys the laws of the video game. In battle she can only be KO'd but during a dramatic scene she can't fight back and if it fits the story she'll die pretty easy. She can be healed by potions (provided by Carlee's mom) and can revive fallen party members as well. She gets healed when she sleeps. Once she sells something somehow she never sees it again. Weird things like that. Tama's power is unknown even to Apple. But her real mom knows it. We'll see as the story unfolds. Background All three girls were brought into Apple's care for various reasons. They live in an underground facility beneath the Redford College where they're trained by someone, I've yet to figure out who since Blaine died. They go on various missions like Charlie's Angels, both as private investigators and as an anti metaterroist task force. It is important to note the girls are always hired or contracted for each job. They have government clearance to do the meta-terrorist tasks and a license to serve as P.I.'s as well as bounty hunters. Everything is always on the up and up, even if it is very secretive. they never talk about what they do at school or with friends. Except Carlee. But she's got other issues. Roxy is the leader of the group while Tama runs logistics, tech and Carlee is the point woman and investigator. They're highly efficient at what they do. 2051 WAS going to be the first year they will be "allowed" to attend school with the other Redford kiddos. But then Carlee got killed and Roxy got arrested. So Tama is chilling with Jareth in Seattle for a spell.